The Legend of Total Drama Island
by The Real Twilight Princess
Summary: Trent and Gwen go back to the Island, but they find out that it has been taken over by evil, and when Gwen Dissapears, Trent goes on a mission to save her. Total drama Island and Legend of Zelda fans would love this story! Please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1 Trents home

**Okay here is my first chapter of The legend of Total Drama Island. It goes together with Legend of Zelda and Total Drama Island. Enjoy.**

**_Trent's POV:_**

After a Dramatic season of Total Drama Island, I arrived home and first thing I did was throw every thing on the floor except for my guitar case, I always place that against my wall. I went to the fridge to get something to eat, made was I tired of what they gave us at the Camp. I then remembered something that was in my guitar case. I made my way back to my room with an apple and opened up my green and brown case. There it was, a song that Gwen and I wrote together at the camp, luckily one of the only things that the cameras didn't catch on film. We played it at the airport together and made $7.75, kinda disappointing but one day It'll be a hit, you'll see.

Gwen lived in the flat lands of Regina, and I lived in the freezing cold Winnipeg. I was the first to get dropped off on our plane. Lucky me. While we were still on the plane, I had told Gwen:

" One day when I'm famous, I'll find you again and we'll publish this song" Surprisingly Gwen had a good voice. Most people think shes this scary goth who can't do anything, but Gwen's pretty talented.

I put the papers back it the case and set it back against the wall. Then it was time to unpack my bags. I pulled out a bunch of cloths. Wow did they stink. I guess no one noticed cause we all smelled the same. I'm glad Gwen lives in Regina. Its only a Seven hour drive to see her, still is kind of far away. At least she didn't like in some place like British Columbia.

Boy was I glad to be home. But then I remembered my family. I headed down the spiral staircase on the other side of the house to see my mother and older brother sitting at the table, they glanced and then my mother ran up to me, gave me gasping hug and said to me,

Oh its so great your home" she planted a kiss on my head and let go and I headed to the table and sat down.

"Hey Dude, nice acting on the show!" My brother Matt said and punched me in the arm

"That wasn't acting man." I said rubbing my arm. "Half the time you forget your even on camera.. and yes, I really do like Gwen!"

"Wait who? Oh you mean that ugly goth chic you cheated on?" Matt said with a grin "When you got back to-" That was it, my anger level reached maximum. I lunged forward to him grabbing the top half of his arms.

" I did not cheat on Gwen! Heather tricked me into kissing her, Gwen happened to see! Heather lied about everything to!" I was tricked!" I screamed. Then gave a slight chuckle at the petrified look on Matt's face.

"Boys clam down!" My mom yelled trying to break us apart. You think that after 16 years of us fighting, she would guess that it's just for fun. Poor mom.

Once my mom left the room, Matt and I went back to doing normal stuff and out house fell silent.

**Okay so that was chapter one. Sorry, it was little short but next chapter I will right Gwens point of view and then the story will get into action, Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Gwen's home

**Okay this is chapter two of my story. I hope you enjoyed Trent's POV and now here's Gwen's, the story starts getting better at chapter three. Enjoy! My Best friend is helping me with this story to by the way.**

_**Gwen's POV:**_

Once I got home, my mom ran up to me and hugged me as hard as she could, crushing my sides. I struggled to break free from her intense hold. I turned around and saw another Goth girl behind me. She looked familiar.

"_Emily?" _I said shocked

"Amy, can I have my money please" She said to my mom. She handed her a brown one hundred dollar bill from her purse.

Emily took the hundred dollar bill from my moms pale white hand and just as she was about to leave she turned to me and said:

"Gw-Gwen... Please... Don't ever go on another reality TV show again..." I glared at my mother. Typical mom, paying my neighbour to say that. Emily had been my neighbour since my mom, brother and I moved to Regina. We were pretty close friends when we were in grade four. Then when I got into grade seven my life turned upside down. I was constantly depressed, always angry, and I lost most of my friends, including Emily. Later in that year I bought a journal. That was the only thing I could talk to, the only thing that understood me. I dyed my hair black with light blue streaks in parts, stayed inside more, and became more pale then my original skin tone. Everyone in the school was scared of me just because I was the creepy goth girl.

My life had gotten better since Total Drama Island. I had made lots of new friends and made it to the finals with my bad attitude and smart thinking, but now I was alone. Lashawna lives in Edmonton, Bridgette lives in British Columbia, and Trent lives in Winnipeg. I let out a sigh, I missed my musical boyfriend. I thought of before we had to say good bye at the airport in Winnipeg. The last time we talked.

"Stopping at Winnipeg in 5 minutes" said the voice from the speakers on our plane.

Trent put his things away into his bag and stretched out putting his arms above his head.

"So I guess this will be the last bit we have together Gwen" he said choking on the words

"Yeah, and TDI is finally over to" I said rubbing my eye from almost falling asleep on the plane.

"Yeah, and who knows when the next time I'll see you" Trent said, as he slowly moved his hand through my hair.

"It's a seven hour drive between us; I'll just drive to see you!" I said

"Gwen, are you really sure? Being all alone on the road for seven hours? Its better I drive over there" he said. It really _would _be unsafe to drive alone on the road for several hours, but whatever would take me too see Trent again, I would do it.

Once the plane had landed, we all got out, I sill had to wait for the plane to leave to Regina and Trent was home already. He decided to wait with me until the plane would take off again. When the plane was six minutes from leaving, I got up to go, he got up and he hugged me, and I hugged him back. He leaned and kissed me on the cheek, he had a tear building up in his eye. He was such a nice person, and so sensitive. I had to get back on my plane so I left him by giving him a kiss on his cheek then walked away.

I must of have spaced out I never noticed Emily leave the house. I turned out that my mom missed me and she was willing to pay anyone to dress up as me and she would pay them one hundred dollars. My little brother Timothy who was in grade five told me that he preferred Emily over me.

I rolled my eyes and my mom hugged me again. Once I broke free of her hard grasp I walked up the stairs to my room. I was already missing so much of Total Drama Island


End file.
